The Night of the Party
by Shara Hunighton
Summary: Thing are messed up the night of the party.


I love the show summerland and my favorite charter is Camron Zac Effron is soooo hot so anyway I decided to write about him this story is from his point of view. Please give me some constructive critisim I would love to knwo what I can do to make the story better thanks. Smiles and hugs Shara.

Disclamier I don't own this show or any charters.

Camron was at him house get redy for the lula party. He looked in the mirror he thought that he look great if he didn't say so him self. I hope Nikki like my outfit he thought then he herd a knock at his door he ran to get it Amber! He huged her.

Hey Cam what's up is your dad home?

Um no why?

That's good! then she pushed him in the house shut the door and locked it took his hand and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom.

What is she doing thought Camron absoultly bewilderd! But he couldn't help being happy.

She pushed him down on his bed and kissed him.

Camron pushed her away NO he yelled it took all the power he had to do that to push a beautlful girl off of him why did I just do that he thought? I with Nikki he said she's my girlfried!

She doesn't have to know, then she pushed him back down.

This is so wrong he thought. I have some where to go he mutterd throught her kisses.

Well forget about it she said.

I was gonna be early anyway. Then he kissed her...

I am shure you can guess what happend next.

As Camron was walking to the party he couldn't help but think that he was just really bad he had a girlfried but Nikki would never do that would she no she to good but that's why I like her he thought. Then he knocked on the door. Hey Nick he said. What's up.

Oh not much she said.

So you ready to help put up the decerations?

Yea shure.

So who was that girl at the beach.

Who Oh crap she she knows he thought.

Oh amber yea she just a friend.

Okay cool.

Later that night

I like this cd do you?

Yea that 's good!

Hey what's up said amber

Later that night.

Nikki was upstairs with camron.

Hey Cam do you have a condom?

No I didn't think that I'de need one.

Oh well I be right back stay here okay?

Yea shure. Oh good what is going on I can't do this this is so wrong he thought.

Nikki ran into her brothers room nowing that he would have some. She pulled open his dorwer. Strangley it was in the first one she pulled open. She grabed the box and took it upstairs.

Hey Nikki said her little brother.

Um hey then she ran upstairs to her room.

Hey Cam then she handed him the box.

Hey where'd you get this?

My brothers room.

You know what happens next.

Down stairs

Hey Bradin said his little brother what's up

Not much bro

His brother had a smothie in his hand that ended up on Bradin.

Thanks alot he said as he ran up stairs to get a shirt then when he open the drower he saw that his condems were missing. He ran down stairs everyone was there but Nikki oh crap he thought! Then he ran up stairs. He really didn't want to open that door to find what he knew what he would see. So he would wait outside the door till they came out.

A few seconds later the door opend the second the door opend he saw Nikki she shut the door emidatly. Oh crap.

What said Cam

My brother is out side.

What said Cam complety panicked.

Let's gest get this over with.

Shes oped the door took Cam's hand and pulled him past her brother.

Once the were down stairs she looked at amber and said what do you think now?

You got more guts than I thought farm girl. But I can still get him.

Hey Cam you wanna dance said amber?

Shure said Cam.

Nikki couldn't take this anymore she just had sex with Camron. But he was still Dancing with that ugly brat.

Then she got in a fight with amber.

they had to break up the fight.

Your crazy said amber.

I thought that having sex with you would be enoughf to keep you away from her but if you wanna be with her be with her.

He had sex with me to this moring said amber.

Nikki just looked from her to Cam is that true?

Cam um um yea.

Tears welled up in her eye's then she ran up to her room.

Nikki said her aunt ava You know you didn't have to do that said her aunt yea said Nikki.

Downstairs Jhonny and Jay and Bradin had Camron up aginst a wall.

I'll write more later.


End file.
